Toshiro x Colten
Characters Toshiro © Windwarrior234 Colten © amanda2324 Support Support Level C Colten: *just finished the last of his warm ups* All right, Champion; a minutes rest, and then we'll start the real thing! *commences a few stretches to relax his muscles a bit* Toshiro: *approaches him and salutes* General. You wanted to see me, sir? Colten: *looks over* Ah, Toshiro - yes, I did. I just wanted a report on how the recruits are doing; and then how you're faring these days. Toshiro: The recruits are progressing satisfactorially; Cadet Carson holds much potential as a lancer. As for myself....I've been doing well. Not much drama or trouble to think of. Colten: *nods* The king wants you and I to go on an assignment. He wants us to investigate some recent slave disappearences... it is said that there's someone kidnapping them. Toshiro: Kidnapping slaves? They've always been deprived of so much....now this? Colten: *shrugs* It's only what they believe from the evidence gathered so far... but yes, we need to get to the bottom of it as fast as we can. I propose leaving the day after tomorrow, unless you believe you can be ready sooner than that. Toshiro: I can leave my sister, Lieutanent Takara, in charge of the troops while we investigate. I can be ready by sundown tomorrow. Colten: *nods* Will do. Most of the other generals are off on their own missions, and Fist and Flower also have something they're doing; I thought you'd be a good partner to take along, anyways. Toshiro: Yes...This'd be the first time we worked together on assignment. I'm looking forward to seeing your skills, General. Colten: Don't flatter me - with years of practice, I'm sure you'll become a great warrior as well. Toshiro: Yes, well....I'm sure that seeing an experienced warrior will help to strengthen my resolve. Colten: *thinks* You're probably right... well, I've babbled long enough. Come on, Champion, time for the first spar! *glances at Toshiro* You are free to go, and you are free to stay; whichever you would like. Toshiro: I believe I will stay for a short while....I am not needed elsewhere at the moment. Colten: *nods* All right, then. *mounts Champion, he begins to run through many well known fight moves, and even pulls off a few of his special stunt moves.* ...almost done, Champ? Champion: *snorts, scratching behind his ear with his rear foot* Colten: All right, break for a bit. *dismounts the wyvern* Go drink your water, I'll wait here. Champion: *leaves* Toshiro: Very impressive, General. Colten: Bah, they're just drills... but thank you, I guess. Toshiro: *allows a small smirk* You don't take compliments very well. Colten: *smirks* Nah, not really. There's always room for improvement. Toshiro: I suppose you have a point. Even so, to deny that you have skill is foolish. Colten: I do not deny that I have skill, but I will always deny that I am the best, or even close to that. Toshiro: A wise choice; those who claim they are the best will always be bested. Colten: *nods* Mm, that is correct. Unfortunately, the new recruits don't catch on to that idea quickly enough for my taste. Toshiro: I understand that all too well. I tend to knock them around a bit to prove the point if their ego gets too large. Colten: *chuckles* I've done that many times before; there's always at least one hot-head in the group. Some of my own children and grandchildren also had to learn that lesson. Toshiro: They say that there is no better teacher than humiliation. Colten: ...yes, I agree. *glances over at Champion as the wyvern returns* Toshiro: *nods* I suppose I'd best be off now. I will see you tomorrow, General. Have a pleasant evening. *leaves* Colten: *waves to Toshiro and then turns to Champion* ...well, Champ, let's continue. Champion: *raises an eyebrow* Colten: ...>.< No, I don't want to talk about it. End Support C Support Level B Toshiro: *is preparing his supplies for the mission* There, that should be the last of it.... Colten: *arrives* Well, you all ready, Toshiro? Toshiro: *nods* Yes, General. I've just finished my final preparations. Colten: All right, then. Are you all ready up in the head, though? *taps Toshiro's forehead* Toshiro: *laughs a bit* Yes, I'm ready. You don't get far as a warrior if you doubt yourself. Colten: It's only if you doubt yourself to much where it becomes a problem; doubting yourself a little bit is normal. You just have to learn how to differentiate between the legitimate doubts, and the doubts that are based on fear and uncertainty, and nothing else. Toshiro: You have a fair point there....*slugs his supply bag over his shoulder* Shall we be off? Colten: *nods* Yes, I think we shall. *heads to Champ and mounts the wyvern* Toshiro: *walks over to his own wyvern and mounts him* Lead the way, General. Colten: *nods and takes off* So, Toshiro, do you think your sister will be able to handle the rowdy recruits? Toshiro: My sister is patient, but is by no means a pushover. Young she may be, but weak she is not. She'll be fine on her own. Colten: *nods* All right; she seems all right, but I've only seen her once or twice, maybe for about five minutes each time. Toshiro: *nods* She's the type of person who is more like a strict mother than a young girl. Colten: *thinks about it and then nods* All right, I'll take your word for it since you know her better than I. Do you have any other siblings? I think you said something about a younger brother. Toshiro: Yes, Takato. He and Takara are twins, but Takato didn't join the army. I haven't seen him in a long while.... Colten: Hm... perhaps once the assignment is complete, we should drop him a quick visit. Toshiro: Perhaps....he's probably worried about the two of us. Colten: I would imagine so... between you and I, there's been quite a few times where I finish an assignment earlier than expected, and I take the time to visit my family. *grins* I always make it back on time, so no one usually suspects anything. Toshiro: *allows a grin* You're quite the crafty one, General. Colten: *laughs* Yes, but my family always comes first... and besides, there's no greater medicine for stress and exhaustion than to go home and be welcomed by the grandchildren, the kids, and of course, my wife. Somehow, she always seems to know when I'll be home, even if I arrive early... always. Toshiro: It appears that women have that strange sixth sense about that sort of thing. *sighs* I think a visit back home is overdue.... Colten: Then we should take a detour; after a few days of investigation, we'll drop by your place, even if it's just to visit for ten, fifteen minutes. Toshiro: Then I should hope we are able to go there. My family lives in Yahli. Colten: *nods* We'll make time for it. For now, we're coming upon one of the towns that first experienced the kidnappings. All of the information we have so far is that they're taking any laguz that's between the ages of nine and fourteen, regardless of gender or type of laguz. Toshiro: There's got to be a reason why they're so young.... Colten: *nods* Yes, I know... there was a young laguz, a boy about seven, who is a witness. According to the record, he even briefly exchanged words with one of the kidnappers before they took his older brother, and just left. Toshiro: Did the kidnappers state anything that could be a reason? Colten: No, the kidnappers said nothing of use. If I remember correctly, the conversation went something like the kid asked them what they were doing, and they just told him to go back to sleep. The kid asked why they were taking his brother, and they told him to go to sleep, or else. That's it. Toshiro: They sound professional: I'm getting the feeling they were hired to do this. Colten: I wouldn't doubt it. *looks ahead* There's the town; the house we'll be looking at is that medium-sized grey one - they had four slaves, and one was taken. There were two other houses in this same town that had slaves kidnapped that same night. Toshiro: Hmm....did any of these places have a lot of slaves? Colten: Yes, one of them had twenty-four, and all four of their slaves that were between the ages of nine and thirteen were kidnapped. Toshiro: And it's only been laguz children? Not Branded? Colten: So far no branded... then again, brandeds are rare. So perhaps they would if the home had brandeds? Toshiro: I don't think so....laguz children between nine and fourteen....is there anything about the laguz at that particular age that stands out? Perhaps a particular point of development? Colten: At age eight, they enter a stage where they're mentality begins to rapidly increase, and their senses become more keen and mature. This typically slows down at fifteen or sixteen, sometimes seventeen, but that's the only thing that jumps out at me. Toshiro: Hm...did your witness provide a description of the kidnappers? Colten: He could only describe them as adult males of varying body masses, but that was it. It was to dark to see much of anything. Toshiro: So there's a chance that the kidnappers were laguz? Colten: *frowns in thought, and shrugs* It's possible, but then again unlikely... I cannot think of any motive for a group of laguz to only kidnap a certain age group of slaves and leave the others. But then again, for all we know, the kidnappers could be from another country. Toshiro: I think I may have a theory. Colten: *smirks* You'd better. *chuckles* What theory do you have? Toshiro: If my guess is correct, then the kidnappers are laguz who were sent as vigilantes to free the slaves who have reached the stage of their lives where there survival skills are to be developed. I believe that these laguz are training these young ones to become fighters, then to take revenge on the beorc who imprisoned them. Colten: An excellent theory - what other theories, if any, can you think of? You must always have more than one theory; that way, as we gather more evidence, we can begin to take away the theories that don't add up, and we're not stuck on the one theory so much that we believe it to be the true motive, even when the evidence suggests otherwise. Toshiro: Another possible theory is that there is a very possessive person who wants as many slaves for free as he can, and sends his servants to take them from others. That age range is probably a result of the need for workers, but also for an easy target. Colten: *nods* Another is to use them as scientific experiments of some sort. Toshiro: As disturbing as that sounds, it's plausible. Colten: *nods* Any theory that is possible in practice should be considered... but for now, I think we have enough for the moment. Let's talk with the homeowners of the homes and see what else we can figure out. Toshiro: *nods* Yes, that's the best idea for now... *later they're sitting at the table at an inn, discussing what information they've gathered* Colten: So, the kidnappers were possibly beorc, but there's still not enough evidence to support that claim with great confidence. They only commence a kidnapping at night, about midnight, which would be the ideal time to do that. They probably use something to keep the laguz asleep as they're taking them away... perhaps a sleep gas of some sort. Toshiro: Yes, possibly chloroform or something else as well. And since this has been a nightly occurance, they're probably strike again tonight. Colten: *nods* I doubt it will be here, they've never struck the same town twice thus far... *looks at a paper he has on the table* But looking over these records, and then at what happened in the towns that day, there was always a slave auction that occured just before nightfall. With that, it might be possible that they follow the slaves owners home, scope out the area, and then plot their moves. There is obviously more than one of these men, but so far there's no indication as to how many. Toshiro: *nods* Then it's possible that the slave-traders kidnap their slaves back in order to resell them to make money off of the same slave. Colten: *nods in agreement* So it is more likely that they're beorcs or branded, because if they're around the auctions, they'd be caught and forced into slavery in an instant if they were laguz. And branded is not so likely, simply because there aren't a whole lot of them in Armandus, but that's still a possible race. Either way, your theory is a good one, because although adult slaves sell for more, it's easier to kidnap the younger slaves, but slaves of eight years and younger will not go for as much as nine year olds and in that age rage. Toshiro: Now the only thing to think of would to how to go about capturing these bandits. Colten: *nods* If the pattern continues, they head for towns that are going to host an auction... first thing in the morning, we'll start searching for where the auctions that are scheduled within the next two weeks are taking place, and then we could go from there. Toshiro: *nods* That sounds like a good plan. Perhaps we can try setting up a decoy as well? Colten: Perhaps. What sort of a decoy would you suggest? Toshiro: If we could have one of the slave-owners buy a slave of the specified age range, then leave them out in the open, it'll be the perfect opprotunity for the thieves to strike. And once they do, we'll jump them and apprehend them. Colten: Leave them out in the open? You mean that evening, or while it's still daybreak? Toshiro: *shakes his head* No, the best time would be the same time the bandits strike. If they see an easy target, they'll go for it. Colten: *thinks about it and nods* I think I see what you're saying... I was considering the same thing. But then we also have to decide what we're going to do if they don't come to the house we're waiting for them at, but instead go somewhere else? Perhaps one with more slaves or that sort. Toshiro: Hmm...we'll have to find a way to make our decoy more appealing. Colten: ...perhaps we could just watch the proceedings of the auction, and whoever buys the most slaves within that age range, we'll wait for the bandits at that home - with permission of the owner, of course. Toshiro: *thinks about it, then nods* Yes, that sounds like it'd be a better plan. Colten: All right, we'll gather information about auctions tomorrow. We'll also need to make sure they haven't struck again; if they have, it may help us see where they may strike next. Toshiro: *nods* Very well then. I'll go out and see if there has been any reports before I turn in. Colten: If you want too, you're free. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. *stands up and walks away* Toshiro: *lets out a sigh* As much as I respect the man, there's always something about him that unnerves me... End Support B Support Level A Colten: *whispers* You ready for this, Toshiro? Toshiro: *nods silently as he watches intently* Colten: *nods and whispers* We'll follow them to their hide out... I've hired a thief to go ahead of us to keep an eye on them, because he'll be able to stay out of their sight, while still being able to see them. We'll follow somewhere behind the theif, and prepare to raid if necessary. Toshiro: *nods in agreement and whispers* Very well. I will pray this works in our favor. Colten: ...yes, good idea. *they wait for awhile, and to their fortune, the bandits come to the slave house; four of them, and they kidnap the three tween laguz slaves from within. Colten had told the other slaves of what was going to happen, so even if any of them were awake, they would do nothing to get involved. Colten waits awhile after they leave and then motions for Toshiro to follow him, and he quietly hurries forward.* Toshiro: *silently follows after him, mentally preparing himself for battle* *awhile later, the two reach the bandits hide-out, and Colten pays the theif, and sends the man on his way* Colten: *whispers* Well, you ready for this? The theif says that there are a total of ten bandits inside. Toshiro: *whispers back* Only ten? This'll be too easy.... Colten: *whispers back sternly* Don't be getting cocky now... we don't know how experienced they are. Toshiro: *whispers back* I know not to underestimate my enemies, but if we're merely to capture and question them, it will be easier than to merely kill them. Colten: *whispers quietly in return* Easier said then done... now, we should get moving. *readies his lance* Toshiro: *nods, and prepares himself as well* Colten: ...now. *he bursts in and heads straight for the men closest to the front door. The men are startled, but they quickly equip themselves and engage in battle* Toshiro: *guards against a man aiming at Colten and kicks him aside* Take them alive, I presume? Colten: Yes. *manages to punch one in the stomach* That's the plan, anyways. We need at least one of them. *barely evades an axe swing from one of the men, and then thrusts his lance forward* Toshiro: *nods, then proceeds to knock one of the men unconscious when he wasn't paying attention* Colten: *takes a hit from the axe user before he finally knocks out the man, and then turns to the sworduser* Toshiro, we need to get further into the building - I don't want the other five to get away with any of the laguz. *blocks the enemies sword with his lance, and then lands a powerful punch that knocks out the man* Toshiro: *nods as he knocks another man aside* I'll go there to prevent it! *goes down into the basement* Colten: *takes on the remaining two men on his own, he quickly knocks them out and then hurries after Toshiro* Toshiro: *having already engaged two of them* Go get the others! *kicks one aside to let him pass* Colten: *bolts ahead to catch up with the other three, who were pulling some of the laguz tweens outside toward a wagon* Hold it right there, fiends! *hurries forward and thrusts his lance to injure one of the men* Toshiro: *defeats the second man and rushes out to help him* Colten: *receives another blow, but ignores it and knocks out the man* Two more... come on, Toshiro! *rushes outside after the other two men; but he tells the laguz tweens to go inside where it's safe* Toshiro: *lunges forward and hits one of the remaining men with his lance* Colten: *hurries to the other man, grabs him by the shirt, and yanks him to the ground before pointing his lance at the mans face* All right... talk, or there will be trouble. *looks up at Toshiro* Nice job. Toshiro: It's not quite over yet...we still need our information. Colten: Of course. *looks down at the man* I'm sure we'll get it soon enough... *the next morning, they're at the inn.* Colten: *is sipping a warm beverage, already finished with his breakfast* Toshiro: *sitting across from him, taking a sip of coffee in silence* .... Colten: Well, we did it... *rubs his eyes* Sick and twisted devils... Toshiro: *lets out a sigh* Sorry if I'm out of it....I'm still...trying to wrap my head around it. Colten: *nods* I understand... I've had to deal with this type of thing before. The first time, I probably felt the same as you do now... except it was much more personal. Toshiro: I can't believe someone could be so heartless...using children like that.... Colten: *nods* Unfortunately, there are people like that... they aren't the first, and they won't be the last. Thankfully, though, we could rescue those kids before they were... *pauses, thinking about it* Internally destroyed, more or less. Toshiro: I'm so glad that they were waiting to build up their number of captives before they started those experiments....if one of those children were subjected to that torture, I'd never forgive myself. Colten: *grunts, finishing his coffee* Mm... but at least we have a happy ending. Those devils will be put away, the laguz kids were returned, and we finished the assignment two weeks before we were expected to head back. Toshiro: Yes, that's good at the least....between you and I, I grew attached to one of the little tikes. Colten: *smirks* I noticed... it's hard not to, really. Toshiro: I've actually contemplated buying him off of his slave master and having him live with my parents.... Colten: Well, I encourage you... go right ahead. He'll be taken back to his owner later today with others, but you and I can insist on taking him there ourselves. Toshiro: *smiles* I'll do that.... Colten: *nods* Right, and then we'll take some time to visit the families. We'll visit yours first, though. Toshiro: Yes, that's a grand idea. I've been feeling a bit more homesick after this ordeal.... Colten: Mm, we should get going as soon as possible, then. You finished with your breakfast and coffee? Toshiro: *takes one final sip* Now I am. I'm ready to depart when you are. Colten: *stands up* I've been ready - let's go! *walks to the door* Toshiro: *stands up and follows behind him* So, I'm going to assume that you're glad this mission is over? Colten: What do you mean? *walks outside* Toshiro: Now you have time to visit your family, and for the moment you don't have to worry about life-or-death situations. Colten: Ah, yep... but I'm never happy when a mission is over, but rather I'm only happy if the out-come is good. In this case, I am quite happy. You did a good job, Toshiro. Toshiro: *nods in acceptance* Thank you, sir. I'm glad I was of assistance. Colten: *rolls eyes* No need to be so formal... you act so stiff around me. Toshiro: Sorry....you have this...aire about you. I can't quite help it... Colten: *shrugs* If you say so. But really, I won't bite your head off if you make a mistake, or even pull a joke... well, it depends on the joke. You should relax; or you'll grow older than I am. Toshiro: Now, I don't think I'm ready to make THAT kind of leap just yet....*grins* Colten: *frowns, but then laughs* Fine then, I'll keep my title of current oldest general in the army. *chuckles* Toshiro: Good thing, too; whenever my subordinates act up, all I do is mention your name and they clam up. *chuckles* Colten: Oh really? Huh... well, as long as it helps keep the recruits in line. So, Toshiro, is there anything you need in town before we go? Toshiro: *thinks for a moment, but then shakes his head* No, nothing comes to mind. You're ready as well, General? Colten: Yep! Wait... we should go catch that wagon before they head off with the kids. Keep up, Toshiro! *bolts ahead* Toshiro: *chuckles to himself* That man does NOT act his age. Not at all. *follows after him* End Support A Toshiro, the Black Blizzard and Colten, Stout-Hearted General Toshiro, as he planned, adopted the young laguz child and took him back to his home, with General Colten at his side. The more they got to know the other's families, the more they grew to like each other. By the end of their two week "vacation," they were as close as family. Whenever they finished up their assignments early, it became a ritual to visit both of their families, a symbol of the closeness they shared.